totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive
Clive Patches, labeled The Depressing Emo, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile You know they had to get one. An emo. The most depressing and morbid type of teenager, more than normal ones, that is. And Clive is exactly that kind of negative "emoness" that makes good teenage drama. Clive carries about a negative aura that makes other people want to sigh just being near him. All of his schoolwork and projects have the kind of "life is crap" and "we're all going to die someday" attitude. Fun, huh? He never competes, because he's sure he'll lose. He rarely talks, because he's sure of rejection. In fact, this contest might just be the death he is waiting for, if he does die. At least if he does, it'll amuse someone (Chris Maclean), so his life would have some meaning. What caused him to be like this? There is a perfectly good reason, and it's as depressing as he is. A year ago, he went on a two week trip. When he came back, his dog was killed by a car, his cat died, his girlfriend had left him for another guy, his favorite show had been cancelled, and he was diagnosed with a rare skin disorder than makes his skin unnaturally pale. The tremendous, emotional blow was too much for him, and he decided life was no longer worth a darn. He didn't even have to paint his face white because of his skin color, and all he had to do was dress up and dye his hair. There's just no point in being happy, life will just slap him across the face when he left for that trip, right? His sister entered him in the show, because she wants him to be cured of his "emoness;" she wants her brother back, not the depressing quitter he is now. But is that possible? Will anyone even care about the boy who doesn't care himself? And is he going to be voted off first? Because he sure thinks so. Coverage ﻿When Clive showed up in TDB, he received a disgusted remark from Sandra, and an unflattering introduction. He responded with a very dark rebuttal. In the Blimp Challenge, Anita kissed him. Love Interests It has been rumored that Clive is going to be involved with the following: Sadie, Belinda, and Carol. So far, he has shown no interest in hooking up, and has not pursued any of them, but, in some circumstances, when Belinda has flirted with him, Clive's face turned pink and he started blushing. VR Challenges Clive has survived the Alien Challenge, and managed to win the prize for giving the best performance (he put the final laser in the alien queen's head). In the Zombie challenge, he was knocked out of a high-story window by a zombie. In the Vampire challenge, he was killed very quickly by Count Dracula at the beginning. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was crushed (off-screen) in the collapsing of a building. Trivia *Clive gets seasick very easily, and thus hates boats. *He has shown signs that he's not all angst and drama, but people like Chris Maclean have stomped down on such moments. *Clive once defended Anita from Zachary's prying hands. *Listed under his TDI favorites is Courtney, which is a mystery to many fans why he would like her specifically. Only time will tell about this... *TKN has stated that Clive is not into self-mutilation for a couple reasons, one being that it's a difficult subject to address in a comedy series and the other is that he gets horrendously uncomfortable even thinking about it. *Clive's name is a pun in itself, as it contains the positive word "live." *Other than Anita, Clive has been drawn by many fans in different styles, possibly the most. Much of these images are successful in generating Clive's depressing aura. *Clive used to play computer games before his dramatic breakdown. *He is only on the show because his sister, who loves him very much, enlisted him. So far, all of his attempts to get himself thrown off have failed. Also ironic is that his roommates (Beth, Bridgette, and Carol) are all very cheerful and kind girls. *Clive's favorite TDI originals are Trent, Gwen, Noah, and Courtney. *Clive has only smiled once; when Anita kissed him. Category:Characters Category:Contestants